<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amoureux de caramel by asakami_yuya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411524">Amoureux de caramel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakami_yuya/pseuds/asakami_yuya'>asakami_yuya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dadaroma (Band), Jrock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakami_yuya/pseuds/asakami_yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>情人节文<br/>一段车<br/>车技不精请见谅</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takashi/Tomo (Dadaroma)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amoureux de caramel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>时间已经是晚上10点多了，东京的街道灯火通明，路上的行人比往常要多。车子行驶在马路上，一路绿灯让通行变得格外顺畅，城市的景象化做一片光斑，在车窗上飞速擦过，然后被他们抛在身后。<br/>今天是情人节。<br/>自从乐队结成后，每年的情人节都会有演出和摄影会，今年也不例外，一场演出下来几乎每个人都筋疲力尽，所以在结束后，朋就直接和太嘉志离开了，他们婉拒了谅平一起去喝一杯的邀请，甚至连妆都没有卸就直奔朋的家。<br/>关上门的一瞬间，在一片黑暗中太嘉志直接被压在墙上，随之而来的就是朋热烈的吻，他们的呼吸落在彼此的脸上，太嘉志感觉朋仿佛要把他吞入口中，甚至嘴唇都被唇钉硌得有些痛。直到朋开始吻他的脖子，空气才重新回到肺里，身上略带粘稠的感觉让太嘉志有些不舒服，他试着推开朋。<br/>“拜托，我要先去洗澡，身上粘死了。”<br/>朋放开他，打开了灯，眼睛难以适应突然的光亮，太嘉志下意识闭上了眼睛，唇上的口红早已在刚刚的激吻中晕开，这让朋有一种继续吻他的冲动，但是身上汗水干掉后的感觉让他也很不舒服，他打算同样先去洗澡。<br/>朋看着镜子里的太嘉志，浓妆在他的脸上一点点化开，露出了原本的模样，无论哪个样子的太嘉志朋都很熟悉——无论哪个样子的他都很可爱。<br/>太嘉志打开花洒，倾泻而出的热水打湿了他们的身体，在激烈的演出后，这样被热水包围的感觉真好，他整个人都放松了下来，暖黄色的灯光照在身上让皮肤感觉热热的，就像是摊在阳光下一样。朋把他抱在怀里，太嘉志抬起头看他，落下的是他温热的亲吻，朋的手指插在他湿漉漉的发间，加深了这个吻，太嘉志环抱住他，他们的身体紧紧贴着，一瞬间疲倦被其他东西取代。朋迷恋着他的味道，他的恋人此刻尝起来有种甜甜的味道，就像焦糖，他舔着他的喉结，他知道他这里很敏感，果然，他很快就听到加重的喘息声，他可以感受到他的手臂划过他的后背和腰，皮肤和皮肤的触碰加深了欲望。他看着太嘉志的脸，发现那双眼睛早已被情欲占满，他咬着下唇，朋用指尖轻轻抚摸着他柔软的嘴唇，他伸出舌头，舔着他的手指，然后把它含入口中。<br/>朋的另一只手顺着他的背慢慢向下，因为常年握琴掌心有一层茧，在皮肤上摩擦时略带粗糙的质感让太嘉志的身体忍不住微微颤抖，身体的每一处都变得异常敏感，朋的手指在入口处轻轻划过，若即若离的感觉让他的身体里仿佛燃起了火。<br/>“朋……进来……”他乞求他。<br/>朋喜欢他此刻的表情，每次做爱时他都很享受他渴求的样子，于是他将一根手指伸入他体内，让他慢慢放松。<br/>太嘉志咬住了朋停留在自己口中的手指，下体被侵入却让他感觉体内的空虚感更加强烈，朋抽出被他咬住的手指，然后放到自己唇边，舔了舔，残留在上面的唾液带着一丝甜味。<br/>“求求你……直接进来……”太嘉志用自己的身体缠住朋，想要结束这种折磨，这次朋直接把他转过来，让他背对着自己，太嘉志被他按在浴室光滑的墙上，身体被摆成一个适合进入的姿势。朋慢慢地把自己挤进他的身体，紧窄的后穴被他一点点撑开，他听见太嘉志发出一声满足的呻吟。<br/>“这样么？”朋的声音略带潮湿的气息在他的耳边响起。太嘉志没有回答，而是用身体回应着他，朋在他体内被他柔软的部位紧紧裹住，他知道他已经完全适应了，于是他开始了抽送。<br/>水和体液的混合已经让两个人结合的地方变得充分润滑，朋按住他的腰，身体的撞击逐渐变得粗暴，朋对他的身体早已了如指掌，他熟悉他的敏感点，并一次又一次用自己的性器摩擦那里，快感铺天盖地的侵袭，占领了每一个细胞，太嘉志几乎要哭叫出来，他感觉自己正置身于无边无际的大海，不断被情欲的海浪席卷裹挟，他的双腿就快要无力支撑住自己的身体了。朋用手紧握住他的性器，用指尖在顶端灵活地划着圈，略带粗糙的皮肤刺激着原本就很敏感的部位，很快，他就颤抖着释放在他手里。<br/>朋从太嘉志体内抽出来，把他转过来让他面对着自己，他想在高潮的时候看着他的脸，他把残留着精液的手指插进他体内，太嘉志发出一声呻吟，大腿缠上了朋的腰，刚刚高潮过后的他整个腿都在发抖，朋抱住他，让他保持平衡，当他再次进入他的身体的时候，太嘉志用手臂环住了他的脖子。他看着他的脸上眼泪和唾液混杂着留下的痕迹，他爱死他这副淫荡的表情了，他爱死这具完全为他打开的身体热烈地容纳着他的全部，并且渴求着得到更多。终于在令人几近崩溃的进出中，朋射在了他的体内。<br/>太嘉志这次是真的没有力气了，他靠在朋的身上，任由他把两个人的身体都清洗干净。朋帮他吹干头发，然后把他抱上床，躺在他身边。<br/>“差点忘了说，情人节快乐。”太嘉志的声音伴着温热的呼吸落在朋的耳畔，还不忘恶作剧一般地舔了下朋的耳垂。<br/>朋温柔地吻了吻他的额头，然后说：“情人节快乐。”<br/>今天是情人节。<br/>You will always be my valentine.</p><p><br/>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>